1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a torsional vibration damper with an outside ring and an inside ring which surround each other and are connected with rotational elasticity by way of spokes which can be deflected in the circumferential direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
A torsional vibration damper is shown in DE-OS 28 10 885. In the device shown in that publication, the spokes, which can be deflected in the circumferential direction, are formed by plate springs which are arranged in a chamber hermetically sealed and filled with liquid, and which are affixed to an outside ring so they cannot rotate. By way of the elastic spokes, it is possible to transfer torque, which is insulated against vibrations, from the inside ring to the outside ring, and a certain amount of liquid damping occurs. However, it is difficult to achieve a permanent seal of the chambers filled with liquid in a device of this design.